Seasons
The list of seasons are provided. Seasons in order Delicious: The First The first season of Delicious. Emily Napoli begins her career as a cook. Delicious 2 Emily goes to different restaurants to gather funds for the bank. She meets Uncle Antonio and his best friend, Francois Truffaut. Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden Emily makes her own tea garden to get her own garden by paying the realtor. Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame Later on, Emily is talented to get to the reality TV show. Unfortunately, the car breaks down once started. She must provide her way to get into reality TV studio and get talented. Unfortunately, the TV fame isn't the life for Emily, so she heads to Snuggford Park. Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season Emily works in the hotel since it's snowing! She meets her sister, Angela Napoli, and her parents, Evelyn Napoli and Edward Napoli. Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories Emily goes back to the time she was born (1979), to cherish her memories and make it forever to remember! Once all memories, Emily's parents sell the farmhouse and gives Emily's money. Delicious: Emily's True Love Emily starts her own apartment to begin her life. She meets Patrick O'Malley and his sister Kate O'Malley. Until one day, a love letter tuned Emily's world upside down! Since Angela and Jimmy are planning together, Angela married Jimmy secretly at the Vegas wedding! So she goes to Paris to meet Jean Paul, a summer romance from 16 years ago! Until then, Emily heads home and finds her true love! Delicious: Emily's Big Surprise Emily's cat Snuggy is pregnant when a big surprise happens. Patrick believed Emily is pregnant, but Snuggy has kitties! Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding After Emily and Patrick are proposed, Emily and Patrick are planning their wedding inside the chapel. Emily tries to get a wedding dress, but Angela bought it first before Emily can marry because Angela's wedding anniversary! Emily and Patrick try to marry in the chapel, but it's a disaster. Instead, they marry at the park in Ireland and makes her dreams cone true. Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Newlyweds Emily and Patrick take on a honeymoon 'Jimmy' cruise. Life is not always smooth sailing, so will they survive together? Delicious: Emily's New Beginning Emily and Patrick welcome the new daughter Paige O'Malley! Now Emily and Patrick gave birth, so they go to the restaurant, Edward and Antonio burn down Emily's restaurant, and Dianton Wu takes over her restaurant, including Emily's apartment! Now that Emily has a family, she can move to a new farmhouse in Christmas. Delicious: Emily's Hone Sweet Hoe The O'Malley Family chooses the place to start afresh. When Emily and Patrick make the dream home with the fundraiser and meet the perfect neighbors, such as Sharon Stepford and Grace Miriam Stepford! Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears On a hot summer, Emily and Patrick hang out until Paige has a mysterious disease, her blue spots! Allison Heart checks Paige's problems. Patrick goes out on a brave adventure to search for the "GOLD FLOWER" for Paige. He overcomes obstacles and get a cure for Paige. Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle 34 years ago in Napoli, Italy (not 30 years ago), Emily goes back on time for memories. Emily finds her lost grandpa after 30 years, since Vito Napoli is still alive! Filippo Napoli makes the family reunion party to bring Vito's memories back! Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Once upon a cold December, O'Malley family go on a Christmas Carol. Paige learns Christmas play in school, but disasters happen! So they head North to explore Christmas: the Reindeer, Toys, Trains, and Decorations! Delicious: Emily's Miracle of Life Emily stars her video cooking vlog to get viewers attention. Upon EMily's pregnant, her belly was growing big! She is having a new baby, Vito Jr.! Also she has another baby, called Emmy! Delicious: Emily's Moms vs Dads Emily sets up the Father of the Year contest as the live TV. Delicious: Emily's Road Trip Emily's road trip is Americana, Emily-style! Delicious: Emily's Bed & Breakfast Spin-off Delicious: Emily's Cook & Go Emily travels to cuisines to Cook & Go! Delicious World The story of Emily Napoli, time-traveling back to the past (decades before Paige). Emily finds her own dream to make her world.